Dear Diary
by Rya Starling
Summary: When Ken finds Sam's old diary he learns that maybe his death wasn't an accident but a murder in a clever disquise. The pages of Sam's diary tell all
1. Proclue

DEAR DIARY CH.1  
  
NOTE/ Now husband, father and detective Ken finds Sam's old diary in the attic of his grandparent's house when helping his mother clear out some junk. He discovers that Sam's death may have not been an accident but a murder in a clever disguise, and his perfect brother may not have been so perfect after all.  
  
Ok first of all this idea came to me when I was watching Law and Order one night and I dreamed this entire fic up. I started writing it down on paper but just couldn't finish it so I'm starting it anew. I don't own Digimon and reviews as always are welcomed with giant kawaii type doormats.  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE DIARY  
  
'All right I need the attic cleaned out completely your grandparents were always such pack rats"  
  
'Yes mother" Ken said as he placed some boxes down, his grandparents after passing away had decided in their will to sell the old house outside the city. After receiving a call from his mother he had drove from his house to help her clear out the house to get it ready for sale.  
  
His mother stood there and slowly collapsed into a rocker, then sighed with relief. Her old body was worn from age and her face once beautiful with thin facial lines now lay wrinkled and baggy in age. Her once long brown hair that his father had admired so much had turned dull Grey and was now cut short in a perm. His father had passed away five years ago after the cancer had taken his heart and then his body.  
  
For some reason when he was young he thought his parents were immortal gods of power as all children think one time or another for they have power over you and protect you from the harsh outside world. Maybe if his parents hadn't protected him so much, isolated him inside a tiny prison in the shadow of his brother when he was young, maybe just maybe he would have been saved from evil clutches and the Emperor's evil rain of terror that still haunts his dreams even after years of getting over it.  
  
Ken took a deep breath and saw his mother had fallen asleep on the rocker, slowly he slipped a blanket over her fragile body with the up most care not to wake the sleeping women who had nursed him and cared for him since he was born. Slowly he walked up to the second floor and grabbed a tiny rope which brought down the stairs leading to the attic.  
  
He slowly climbed up the old ladder and when he got up and stood up then proceeded to turn on the light. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the attic, which belonged to his grandparents. Crowded with junk, boxes, manikins, trunks and other things which cluttered dust on top of everything he realized now why his parents had called his grandparents pack rats. His parents told him that they never threw anything out, sold anything or did anything with the stuff up in the attic. Some of his happiness memories were up in this attic when he was small he use to come up here with Sam and look threw the junk and stuff.  
  
They found childhood treasures that they wouldn't find anywhere else, such things in a child's eyes could only sparkle and shine to them. He remembered that Sam had found a trunk of old clothing once, clothing too big for their tiny bodies and yet they were intrigued to try the old clothes on and somehow in someway Ken had found himself a oversized dress and a pair high heels. Ken laughed at the memory as he walked threw the path of junk and he could almost see himself trying to retch something high up and then Sam picking him up on his shoulders so that he could retch.  
  
Ken took a long breath and whipped his eyes trying not to cry at the old memories of his childhood with his brother whom he admired so much. Suddenly he saw an old desk and he went over seeing the quill and ink still in the small placer and a piece of paper placed on top on the desk now yellow with age ready to write. Ken sat down on the chair, he wondered how this place, this small wonderful place of his childhood could his hurt his heart so much in so little time.  
  
Slowly he saw a drawer and just out curiosity he pulled out the wooden drawer and there was a pile of yellow aged pages of paper and some pencils broken in half. Slowly he went to sit up and suddenly his knee hit the old drawer and the bottom of the drawer rotting in age and time broke from it's holding position and scattered the drawers contents all over the floor.  
  
'Damn piece of" Ken growled in frustration and slowly bent down to pick up the scattered contents and slowly as he picked up piece by pieces paper he suddenly noticed something along the floor boards. Ken looked closer and saw it was a loose plank of wood and he could see something hidden underneath the boards.  
  
Slowly tossing the papers aside he put his hands on the boards and it came out with a quick pull from the floor. There he saw a small yet thick notebook placed in between the floorboards and ceiling of downstairs. He picked up the dust covered note book from it's resting place and blowing the dust from the front cover, he saw he could still read the blue ink written on the front and in blue ink bold letters it said:  
  
DIARY  
  
Property of Sam Icijoechi  
  
Ken was taken back by the title on the front of page and almost compelled to read the pages he went to open the diary. Yet painful memories and heart arch stopped his hands and he felt the yellow siding of the book. He wanted to read it yet his mind wouldn't let him touch that which was once his brothers.  
  
'Ken?" A voice asked and he looked over to his partner waddling up towards him and he quickly hid the diary inside his trench coats over sized right pocket. 'Yes Wormon?" He asked. 'Yole and the kids are here they say your boss called again" Wormon said and Ken smiled as he picked up his partner. 'Let's go then" Ken said and slowly went downstairs to meet his children and Yole.  
  
^  
  
That night Ken couldn't sleep as he lay beside Yole his beloved wife and mother of all four of his children. His minds kept wondering to his brother's diary and in frustration he slowly sat up wearing nothing but his underwear he pulled on his robe and slowly made his way to the living room where he turned on the lamp standing near the lazy boy and then was greeted by his trench coat and the faded purple diary sticking out from the pocket.  
  
'Why should I read it, not like I don't know everything about Sam. He had nothing to hide but then again I'm a detective oh snooping around is my job and gets in your daily life too" Ken thought and giving up to the urge he slowly plucked the diary from the pocket of his coat and opened the cover to the first page.  
  
Thus started to read the diary Sam had left behind and it started like this:  
  
Dear Diary  
  
My name is Sam Ichijoechi but to everyone else I'm the most perfect child in the world. But what they don't understand is that my world is crowded in the shadows and what those people in the light saw was the lies behind the truth of my entire life. I have to tell someone and since my brother Ken is too young to understand I am writing it down on this paper. Thus this entire diary shall be entitled The Confessions of Osamu Ichijoechi. For I am not the perfect innocent boy my parents were lead to believe for I am not a little child of light. I am a child of the shadows and thus I have resisted evil for so long I cannot take hiding it anymore.  
  
^ 


	2. Chapter 1

DEAR DIARY CH.1  
  
NOTE/ Ok here's chapter 1 hope yea all like it  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
Words like this Are thought mainly words from the diary  
  
"" Are speaking  
  
Are thoughts ^  
  
CHAPTER 1 PAGES IN THIS DIARY  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Where to begin maybe I should start from the beginning, from when I first saw my first digimon. Where the trouble all started and my life changed forever. I think I was about five years old when the terrorist attack was announced upon High Ten View terrace and yet I remember like it was yesterday. There down in the rumble of the bridge was one of my neighbors Tie and his sister in front of them was a giant dinosaur whom I later came to know as Greymon and a large parrot whom now is called Parrotmon.  
  
After that I started to see things my parents thought I was making it up and when my parents announced my mother was pregnant it stopped for a while. Then as Ken my baby brother was born and I held that kid in my arms I swore never to let anything or anyone hurt him I would protect him from everything.  
  
I did when Myodismon took over Tokyo I almost broke both my arms keeping him away from those ghost like things until I turned him over to my parents and I was put with the rest of the children. Then Myodismon saw me he took his sights on me. I guess he had saw my right threw me, back then I was a nobody I wasn't the perfect son my parents now know me as. I wasn't good at anything but gym class and even then I passed barely by the skin of my teeth. Then he came and offered me an offer my ten year old mind couldn't refuse.  
  
An offer where I could be smart, popular and good at everything and I couldn't stop thinking of my parents being proud of me, always saying how much they loved me. I accepted and that day I curse to hell because that day I was cursed, tainted with the one thing I thought could handle and thus I can't. Myodismon called the thing he had invented a Dark Spore.  
  
Ken stopped reading his face still in shock, he couldn't believe he was reading this. Reading his brothers own handwriting and here was wrote that he was the first to be infected with the thing he was tainted with. He thought he was the only one, he had thought wrong.  
  
'Ken?" A voice asked and Ken quickly crammed the diary under the couch as he looked up he saw it was his wife Yole. Slowly she stepped foreword and sat down beside her husband. 'Hey what are you doing up you should be sleeping" Ken said and kissed her cheek. 'I was about to say the thing about you" Yole said and kissed him back. 'It's almost three In the mourning what's the matter can't sleep?"  
  
'No it's just that well I found this in the attic of my grandma's place" Ken said and took the diary from under the couch and passed it to her and she read the top. 'This is Sam's diary Ken you must have been so grief stricken when you found it" Yole said as she rubbed the front of the cover. 'You been reading it?"  
  
'Hai Yole and believe me I'm not happy with what iv been finding out just on the first page" Ken said and buried his face in his right hand and let out s sigh. 'Look maybe you should let the past be but just out of curiously what did you find out?" Yole asked as she flipped open the book and suddenly something fell out.  
  
'What's this?" Ken asked as Yole picked up the piece of paper and she looked at it. 'It's a photograph" Yole said and showed Ken the photo.  
  
It was a picture of very young Ken about the age of five or six sitting on the back of a young Sam and leaning against the front of him was a young girl he didn't recognize. She was Sam's age and was his height her build was tiny yet mussel bound, her long blond hair was tossed to one side and then tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink tank covered by a long sleeved red jacket and a pair of white pants. They were all sitting on a red blanket with a basket on the side of them and they were all smiling.  
  
Ken flipped the photo over and read what was on the back:  
  
To Sam whom I love with all my heart  
  
From Jun  
  
Your brother's great he reminds me of you kind and gentle  
  
Love you both  
  
Always love you  
  
'Who is it?" Yole asked. 'It's Jun she was Sam's girlfriend but she moved to America after Sam died" He said and as Yole flipped threw the pages she noticed something along the last pages. 'I think you better hear this" Yole said and stated to read.  
  
Oh god he knows I'm still alive and that I'm someone he fears. He's threatening to hurt my brother if I don't keep my silence and I promised but Kami I think he doesn't trust me. That day has come back to haunt me after all and dear god protect my god because I think their gonna kill me oh god. Iv never been so scared for my family in my entire life and for my brother.  
  
Oh god please help me don't let him know I told someone, please don't let him find out I told the one he wont's to kill the most brother oh dear god courage may not even save him in that matter. Oh dear god help me and protect my family and friends and to protect him this is the last thing I'm writing in case he finds it and I'm hiding it. I'm warning my friend but not even all his courage can help me against this monster again  
  
'What does he mean he thinks someone's going to kill him?" Yole asked. 'I'm think my detective senses are starting to get to work" Ken said and quickly took the book looking at the paragraph it was the last and final entry in the entire book. 'Huh what are you talking about?" Yole asked.  
  
'I don't think Sam's death was an accident" Ken said and closed the book, 'I think he was murdered" 


End file.
